My Over Protective Big Brother
by Dodobird987
Summary: Kendall yells at Gustavo after his producer shouts at Katie -Not as fluffy as it sounds and it's my first story posted on this website so please leave a review


**This is my first story I'm posting on FanFiction. Excuse any errors or mistakes but please review!**

* * *

><p>Kendall agreed his little sister was strong, powerful, independent and more by the age of eleven. That she could make adults run in circles for hours if she wanted to. That still does not mean he liked it if anyone yelled at Katie.<br>"Dogs! One more time! And this time get it right!" Gustavo yelled at the boys of Big Time Rush. Who were tired, sweaty, aching and bearing sore throats. Kelly was sick today and wasn't here to calm the red faced producer.  
>"Gustavo, we've been at this for three hours." Carlos whined, "could we at least have a break."<br>"NO! Griffin needs this song in two days! Now start again."  
>Katie sighed deeply in frustration from the couch in the studio. Kendall was babysitting her while their mom was in Minnesota caring for their ill grandmother. So far she'd watched for two hours while the boys danced and three more hours watching them sing their butts off. Her brother didn't trust her alone by herself in the Palm Woods and now she sat annoyed because she wanted to go home and Gustavo's screaming caused her head to pound.<br>The boys learnt long ago that if they didn't complain and kept their eyes off the clock time past faster. So, they did as their producer told them to.  
>However, due to his sore throat on the high note Logan's voice squeaked at his solo.<br>"No! No! NO!" Gustavo slammed his hand on the table. "Logan! Do I have to get in there with you?! What's wrong with you?! From the top! And you can all thank Logan for your extra time!"  
>Logan bit his lip, "sorry guys."<br>"It's not your fault, we know your throat's failing on you. It's happening to all of us." James patted the other boy on his back and handed him a bottle of water.  
>"Don't you think you're being a little to hard on them Gustavo?" Katie piped from the corner. Missing the boys waving their arms to try and get her attention and shut her up.<br>Gustavo turned around and pointed at himself, "am I being hard on them? Am I being hard on them?!"  
>Katie folded her arms, "well. They have been working their butts off as soon as they came here and you haven't given them any credit."<br>"Oh!" Gustavo cried out sarcastically and stood up. "I'm so very sorry, Katie. I promise to try harder to give them credit. What was I thinking?"  
>The young girl rolled her eyes at this. "Mature, Gustavo. Mature."<br>He stomped over to her until he loomed over her. "How would you want to take over here, Little Miss Know-It-All? No? THEN SHUT YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING MOUTH!"  
>"HEY!" Kendall practically kicked the door of the booth open. "Don't you dare talk to her like that!"<br>"Big Brother." Katie hurriedly tried to gain his attention before he did something he regretted. "I don't mind. It doesn't affect me really-"  
>"That doesn't make it right!"<br>Katie glanced to see the other three boys for help but saw them out of the booth and glaring at their producer showing that they were on Kendall's side. The only girl groaned, "just leave it-"  
>"You may be our producer, Gustavo but that gives you no right to yell at our sister." Kendall interrupted and kept himself from screaming at the man. Though he did deserve it.<br>Gustavo glared at the blonde. "I'm not only your producer. I. Am. Practically. Your. Boss."  
>"And Griffin is yours. Imagine what he'll do if we quit."<br>"Big Brother!  
>"You wouldn't!" Gustavo screamed.<br>"Yell at my sister and you don't know what I'll do!"  
>Gustavo gritted his teeth. "Fine. Leave and come back tomorrow for more work. I can't take you dogs any more for today!"<br>Swinging his arms on Katie's shoulders, Kendall glared at the man and stomped out with the rest of the band following behind him.  
>Katie sighed. Her brother could be so irrational sometimes, letting his anger get the best of him. She smiled, he gets really protected sometimes. When they were buckled up in the limo she leaned into him. He loved her enough to do anything for her. Kendall was her overprotective big brother and she wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try not to beg but this being my first Fanfiction story I really want you to review!<strong>


End file.
